


How Robin learnt to ride a horse.

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Robin wanted to learn how to ride a horse but wasn't sure who to go to.
Relationships: Henry/Liz | Lissa
Kudos: 4





	How Robin learnt to ride a horse.

Robin had never ridden a horse before in his life, or at least he can't remember ever riding a horse but who knows what memories he had that he lost. One thing for certain though is that he had no muscle memory attached to horse riding so it's likely he hasn't ridden before.

Frederick tried teaching him which went decently ,but he was always too busy helping Chrom out ,even when Chrom doesn't want or need help. Owain was a dark knight so in theory he could help but theres only so much Owain one person can take. How he became a dark knight always confused Robin as lissa shows no real talent for horse riding and his father Henry doesn't either.

When he asked owain who taught him and he said Stahl, that surprised the tactician a bit. Though Robin still asked for Stahl's help and he learnt that if you give him enough food then hes a great teacher but the food part is important.


End file.
